Bless the broken road
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally has some thoughts after a few things happen in his life


Mumbling slightly as he walked down the sidewalk Dally rolled his eyes at the conversation he had just had with Sylvia. On his arm was a two inch gash that was still bleeding pretty bad and what had started the argument.

~*~ flashback

"Hey Dal, what did you do now?" Sylvia asked when she opened the door to see the blond greaser.

"A little fight between me and a soc, now let me in,"

"No my dad will kill me if you get blood on the carpet one more time, go to Bucks or something,"

"What the fuck? You know as well as I do that there isn't any thing there to put on this," Dally's eyes flashed.

"Then go to the hospital or something, all I can say is you're not coming in here," She said and closed the door in his face.

Dally growled and stalked off the porch and headed for one place that always seemed to have medical stuff.

Getting to the Curtis's he made his way in and looked around, not seeing anyone there.

"Anyone home?" He called out.

"Yea," Pony's voice sounded from his room and a few seconds later he appeared.

"Hey kid,"

"Hey Dal, what happened?" Pony asked, looking Dally's arm.

"Soc," Was all he said, before Pony grabbed onto his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

"Sit, please?" Pony said, pointing to the tub.

"I can do this myself you know?" Dally stated, sitting on the lip of the tub none the less.

"I know, "

Pony turned the water on and grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it thoroughly under the stream. Holding out his hand Dally sighed a bit, but put his hand into Pony's letting him play nurse to him. As Pony cleaned up his arm and pressed the cloth to it, Dally kinda looked at it.

"I hate to tell you that you're ruining a washcloth,"

"I don't care I think you left a bit of blood in the living room too, I'll just have to clean it up, its not that hard," Pony said, reaching for the medicine.

"It's not?" Dally asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope, just some water and dish soap and a little bit of work, why?"

"No reason,"

Dally fell back into silence as Pony applied said medicine to the cut now that the bleeding had slowed. Sylvia always made this big fuss about that blood never came out, that's why she wouldn't let him in when he was hurt. Although when she did, she always made him clean up the wounds he had acquired too.

"All set," Pony said when he was done and was throwing the stuff away. "Think you need some food after all that blood loss?"

Dally chuckled a bit at Pony's joking attitude. "If you make it I'll eat it, just don't go all Soda with the food coloring,"

"I'll try to resist," Pony smiled and headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

Dally chuckled and hopped of the tub and followed the younger male into the kitchen to bug him while he made their food.

"Fuck you Sylvia," Dally growled as he found his girlfriend in bed with another man.

"No fuck you Dally, if you were good in bed, I wouldn't have to go looking for someone else," She screamed and pulled the ring off her finger, throwing it at him.

Catching it, he slammed out off her room then her house, heading over to the Curtis's again. Maybe Steve or Two-bit would be there and willing to get drunk with him, getting that broad off his mind.

Walking in the door when he got there, he just in time saw Pony flick the book he was reading over his head and onto the floor. The younger male was laying on the couch and shook his head after the book throwing.

"That book do something to you?" Dally asked, making Pony jump.

"No," He said, sitting up. "I just didn't like what they made the main character do,"

"Which was?" No matter how mad Dally was, Pony throwing his books was a very weird sight. So what ever happened had to be pretty bad for him to throw one of his treasures.

"She was this amazing, smart person and faithful to everything in her life. Until this 'hunk' came into the picture," He said, using air quotes.

"Two-timed her boyfriend?" Dally asked, sitting on the other couch.

"Yep on his own bed to just ew, why would someone just do that?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," Dally said.

"Huh?" Pony asked, looking confused.

Dally just lifted his hand, where he had put the ring back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dally," Pony frowned.

"Don't worry about it,"

"If you say so," Pony said, still frowning a little.

"Knock it off before I come over there and knock the frown off your face,"

Pony laughed at that and rolled his eyes a little.

"That's better,"

"Why are you here anyway and not like, at Buck's or somewhere?" Pony asked.

"Was looking for Two-bit or Steve,"

"I'm not good enough to come see anymore?" Pony joked.

"You are such a girl and you can't get drunk with my like they can,"

"I am not a girl,"

"Could of fooled me," Dally laughed at the look Pony had on his face, even more when Pony threw his pillow at him.

"Shut up,"

"What ever you say Ponygirl," Laughing more.

Pony just rolled his eyes and picked up the other book he had sitting on the table and started reading it. Dally flipped on the tv and started watching the random Mickey episode that was on as his mind wandered more. Sylvia never could make him laugh much and when she did with something accidental she would say; she would get mad when he laughed. Pony never was like that though he would take whatever teasing the gang, besides Steve, would dish out. Most of the time he would just joke right back with them or just stick his tongue out and smile. Looking over at the other greaser, he could help but stare a little. He didn't yet have the strong masculine features of Darry or their father and in a way it didn't look like he would really get them. It seemed like he would have softer ones, kind of like Soda, maybe just a bit more defined.

"What?" Pony asked, looking over at him.

"Nothin," He said, shrugging a little.

"If you say so, Ponygirl,"

"Ugh," Pony said, putting the book over his face, making Dally laugh more.

A few weeks later Dally found himself once again at the Curtis house, this time alone since it was the middle of the day. He was lying on the couch trying to ignore that he had heard from Tim that Sylvia was looking for him. Talking to her was the last thing he wanted to do, his life was complicated enough with out her in it again. Dally knew exactly what she was going to say and what she wanted. He was the only one in her life that didn't treat her like crap and leave her after a few quick fucks. Not to mention the certain feelings for a certain 14 year old greaser that were plaguing his mind.

Around three o clock the front door opened and Pony stepped in, glad to get out of the heat of the sun.

"Finally home I see," Dally said, looking at him.

"Sorry school kept me from entertaining you," Pony said, slipping his shoes and socks off.

"You should be,"

Pony's retort was cut off by a knocking at the door causing his to look confused, no one ever knocked. Walking over to the door, he was shocked to find Sylvia standing there.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I wanna talk to Dally,"

"Even if he was here, I'm sure he wouldn't want to talk to you,"

"Bull shit he ain't here, I've been everywhere else and I don't need you trying to hide his pathetic ass,"

"Hey," Pony snapped, making her shut her mouth. "Don't call me a liar on my own front porch and don't you dare insult him, he's not the one that two timed on you, now is he?"

Sylvia opened and closed her mouth a few times before huffing and stalking off the porch. Pony rolled his eyes and closed the bigger front door before turning and looking at Dally.

"I'm sorry if you did want to talk to her,"

"No I really didn't she just wants me back and I'm sick of it all," Dally said, standing up and following Pony into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Pony said, grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"It's ok, I've kinda set my eyes on someone else anyway,"

"Really? Who?" Pony asked, setting his drink down and moving to a drawer to find a bottle opener.

Dally moved over to the male and grabbed his wrist lightly, moving to pin in and him against the wall.

"Dally?" Pony squeaked quietly, as Dally pressed his other hand to the wall.

"What if it's you?"

"But I'm,"

"What a boy? Don't you think I can see that, besides being a boy, you are everything I could hope for in a relationship,"

"Dally," Pony said softly again as said blond moved in closer to him.

"I'm going to kiss you Ponyboy," He said, an inch from his lips.

Pony's lips fell apart slightly as Dally moved in the last little bit and pressed their lips softly together. A gasp came from the younger's mouth at the feeling, followed by a whimper as Dally's tongue slipped in his mouth. Starting to kiss back tentatively, Dally pressed his body against Pony's as their lips moved together.

The front door opening made Dally jump back from Pony and seat himself in one of the kitchen chairs. Pony let out a breath and moved off the wall back to the drawer, pulling out a bottle opener.

"Anybody home?" Soda called out.

"Nope," Pony called back, popping the top off his drink.

"Why was the front door closed? Oh hey Dal," Soda said, walking into the kitchen, followed by Steve.

"Hey," Dally said.

"You know Sylvia is looking for you," Steve said, sitting at the table as Soda got some chocolate milk.

"That's why the door was closed, kid here told her off and made her leave,"

"Yea right, he couldn't tell a fly to go away," Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"Well believe it or not I did," Pony said, rolling his eyes.

"Well good for you," Soda said, standing next to him.

"Thank you,"

"I still don't believe it," Steve said, leaving the room and going to sit on one of the couches.

"Anything good on?" Soda asked, following.

"We will defiantly have to continue late where we left off," Dally said, into Pony's ear.

"That's for sure," Pony squeaked as Dally kissed his ear then left the room.

Grabbing his pop he went into the living room and pray that Soda and Steve would be going somewhere tonight.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Was my half of an art trade over on da

Slightly songfic to Bless the broken road by rascal flatts

S. E. Hinton owns.


End file.
